Jealous Fan-Xing
by Takiiyukii
Summary: Terinspirasi dari kegiatan individu Yixing di China,keikutsertaan dia main film 'Oh My God', Running Man China, Happy Camp dan kedekatan Yixing dengan pemain film Tiny Times Chen Xue Dong,berharap bisa main film bersama setelah Chen follow akun weibo-nya Yixing dan sekarang jadi kenyataan. Yess! Cast: Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Chen Xue Dong. Review please, terima kasih #deepbow.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous Fan-Xing**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [drama,comedy, hurt/comfort, yaoi, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing / Lay**

**Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Chen Xue Dong**

**Wang Likun**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**TErinspirasi dari kegiatan solo Yixing di China, rencana dia main film 'Oh My God' dan kedekatan Yixing dengan pemain film Tiny Times Chen Xue Dong, saia pernah nge-ship mereka jadi couple, berharap bisa main film bersama setelah Chen follow akun weibo-nya Yixing dan sekarang jadi kenyataan. Dream Come True! **

**Prolog**

**Seorang namja tampan tinggi menjulang bak model dan juga jago bermain basket sedang serius mengotak-atik ipad-nya. Yak namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Wu Yifan sedang membaca berita online tentang kekasihnya Zhang Yixing.**

**.**

**'****Happy camp recording for tomorrow Guest: ZHANG YIXING, Huang Xiaoming, Qiao Ren Liang'**

**.**

"Yixing syuting happy camp dengan mereka? Kenapa Yixing tak bilang padaku?Huang Xiaoming kekasih Angela Baby itu kan?"

.

**'****Lay EXO dikonfirmasi untuk tampil di episode mendatang 'Hurry Up, Brother', yang merupakan versi Cina dari 'Running Man'. Menurut media lokal, Lay berpartisipasi dalam syuting di Hangzhou pada 25 Maret. Selain Lay, artis Cina lainnya seperti Eddie Peng dan Lin Gengxin pun ambil bagian di dalam episode tersebut.'**

**.**

"Mwo! Eddie Peng, Lin Gengxing? No-No-No.. Yixing, uurgghh..kenapa kau? aargghh..."

.

**'****Aktor tampan Chen Xue Dong dan sutradara Tiny Times Guo Jiming memfollow akun Weibo Zhang Yixing.'**

**.**

"Tunggu-tunggu? Chen Xue Dong? Chen? Tiny Times? Zhou Chong Guang?"

**.**

**'****Lay EXO akan debut di dunia seni peran dengan bermain di film Cina Oh My God.**** SM Entertainment telah mengkonfirmasi berita ini. Mereka menyebutkan Lay akan main film layar lebar sebagai debutnya di dunia akting. Dia akan beradu akting bersama Chen Xue Dong dan Jacqueline Li.'**

.

"Chen Xue Dong lagi?" Yifan menekankan nama Chen. Yifan mencari nama Chen Xue Dong di Google dan menemukan postingan IG Chen yang membuatnya membelalakkan matanya.

**.**

**'Actor _Chen Xuedong's weibo update_: "It's eating, that allowed us to come together" w/Yixing'**

**.**

"Mwo-ya! Yixing makan malam berdua dengan Chen, suap-suapan? What the hell?" kemarahan Yifan sudah diubun-ubun rupanya. Ia tak sabar ingin meminta penjelasan pada kekasihnya Yixing.

Yifan mengambil iphone keluaran terbaru miliknya dan mendial nomor Yixing. Tut-tut-tut! Pip! "Yeoboseyo.. Zhang Yixing aku butuh penjelasanmu sekarang juga." ucap Yifan to the point.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**Jika berkenan cerita ini dilanjutkan mohon review.. terima kasih banyak. #deepbow. Maaf typo bertebaran. Gomawo...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous Fan-Xing**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [drama,comedy, hurt/comfort, yaoi, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing / Lay**

**Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Chen Xue Dong**

**Wang Likun**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**Terinspirasi dari kegiatan solo Yixing di China, rencana dia main film 'Oh My God' dan kedekatan Yixing dengan pemain film Tiny Times Chen Xue Dong, saia pernah nge-ship mereka jadi couple, berharap bisa main film bersama setelah Chen follow akun weibo-nya Yixing dan sekarang jadi kenyataan. Dream Come True! **

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan tinggi menjulang bak model dan juga jago bermain basket sedang serius mengotak-atik ipad-nya. Yak namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Wu Yifan sedang membaca berita online tentang kekasihnya Zhang Yixing.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan unicorn-ku, kalau bukan karena sibuk syuting film terbaruku, aku akan menemani dia selama dia di China. Maafkan aku Xingie baby." Yifan mengetik nama Zhang Yixing di Google.

**'Zhang Yixing to Appear on Happy Camp. ****Happy camp recording for tomorrow Guest: ZHANG YIXING, Huang Xiaoming, Qiao Ren Liang.'** Yifan meng-klik salah satu link itu dan membaca beritanya.

"Yixing syuting happy camp dengan mereka? Kenapa Yixing tak bilang padaku?Huang Xiaoming kekasih Angela Baby itu kan?" Yifan melihat fantaken saat recording dan melihat adegan yang membuatnya membelalak-kan matanya. Ia melihat foto saat Huang Xiaoming menatap Yixing dengan tatapan err..menggoda dan Yixing terlihat salah tingkah karenanya.

"What the hell, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa menatap Xing-xing ku seperti itu?Arrghh kalau bukan karena Xiaoming itu sahabat Tao, aku akan menghajarnya karena telah berani menatap Yixing dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tenang Yifan, tenang, Xiaoming sudah memiliki pacar, ya Angela baby adalah kekasih Xiaoming. Huh tenang.."Yifan menetralkan kemarahannya dan kembali melihat fantaken yang lain. Lagi-lagi ia harus melihat adegan yang membuatnya panas, Haitao memegang pinggang ramping Yixing saat mereka bermain game melawan Xiaomin dan Qiao Ren.

"Apalagi ini? Haitao berani-berani-nya memeluk pinggang ramping Xingie-ku. Aargghh… keterlaluan. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau Yixing itu hanya milikku dan tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya. Damn it!" Yifan melihat foto lain yang menunjukkan senyum manis Yixing dan tingkah polos Yixing di acara itu. Hari itu Yixing benar-benar manis.

Yifan menggaruk kepalanya kasar, "Zhang Yixing kau membuatku gila, baby jangan tersenyum semanis itu pada namja lain, tidak tahukah dirimu, mereka menatapmu dan bersiap untuk menerkam-mu. Oh God, Zhang Yixing." Yifan menutup berita itu dan beralih ke berita yang lain.

**'Lay EXO Jadi Tamu Untuk 'Running Man' Versi China.' **

"Sekarang apa lagi Xing?" Yifan meng-klik kembali Link itu.

**'Lay EXO telah dikonfirmasi akan menjadi tamu dalam program 'Running Man' versi China, atau yang memiliki judul 'Hurry Up, Brother'.**** Hal ini dilaporkan oleh media lokal China, yang menyatakan bahwa tanggal 25 Maret 2015, Lay mengikuti syuting program tersebut, yang dilaksanakan di Hangzhou. Selain Lay, dua selebriti lokal Eddie Peng dan Lin Gengxin, juga mengikuti syuting untuk episode menjadi pertama kalinya bagi Lay untuk mengikuti program 'Hurry Up, Brother'. Namun, ia diketahui pernah mengikuti program 'Running Man' versi Korea, bersama anggota EXO lainnya. Penampilannya yang lucu dalam program tersebut, membuat para penggemar tak sabar menantikan aksi Lay di 'Hurry Up, Brother'.'**

"Mwo! Eddie Peng, Lin Gengxing? .no.. Yixing, uurgghh..kenapa kau? aargghh... Xing kau bercanda kan?Kau syuting dengan mereka tanpa memberi kabar padaku. OK, ini tidak bisa di toleransi lagi. Eddie Peng, Lin Gengxing, mereka namja yang…-" Yifan menghela nafas sejenak, "-…tampan, looking good tapi aku juga tidak kalah tampan dengan mereka." Ujar Yifan narsis seperti biasa.

Yifan melanjutkan membaca berita tentang keterlibatan Yixing di Running man dan melihat foto-foto mereka yang diposting di Weibo, Yifan menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia melihat Yixing berpose bersama 4 namja yang ikut dalam acara itu. Yixing terlihat 'centil' di mata Yifan, terlihat dari pose-nya. "What the…" Yifan sepertinya sudah merasa 'panas'melihat pose Yixing bersama namja-namja itu, ia juga melihat foto Yixing bersama namja-namja itu di tempat tidur, berlima. Seranjang berlima.

Di pelipis Yifan sudah terbentuk siku empat seperti di anime-anime yang pernah ia tonton. Ia marah, jengkel juga cemburu. Sangat cemburu melihat kekasihnya di bersama namja yang tak kalah tampan dengannya. "Aaargghhh… kepalaku-kepalaku, Zhang Yixing… Omo..omo.." Yifan segera menutup berita itu dan bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menetralkan cemburunya. Setelah cukup 'tenang', Yifan kembali ke ipadnya dan mencari berita lain tentang Yixing.

**'Aktor tampan Chen Xue Dong dan sutradara Tiny Times Guo Jiming memfollow akun Weibo Zhang Yixing.'**

"Tunggu-tunggu? Chen Xue Dong? Chen? Tiny Times? Zhou Chong Guang? What? Sejak kapan dia kenal Yixing? setahuku Yixing tidak memiliki teman-teman artis yang bermain di Tiny Times, Sutradara Guo yang mengajakku main di Tiny Times 4 saja tidak memfollow weibo ku kenapa dia malah memfollow Yixing? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yifan -lagi Yifan mendapat berita yang membuatnya tak percaya.

'**Lay EXO Akan Main Film yang Diproduseri oleh Zhang Ziyi.'**

"Yixing akan bermain film?"

**'Lay EXO akan debut di dunia seni peran dengan bermain di film Cina Oh My God. SM Entertainment telah mengkonfirmasi berita ini. Mereka menyebutkan Lay akan main film layar lebar sebagai debutnya di dunia akting. Dia akan beradu akting bersama Chen Xue Dong dan Jacqueline Li. Oh My God merupakan film yang disutradara oleh Zhang Ziyi. Ini proyek layar lebar ketiganya, semenjak debut menjadi sutradara. '**

"Chen Xue Dong lagi?" Yifan menekankan nama Chen. "Siapa sih sebenarnya namja ini?" Yifan mencari nama Chen Xue Dong di Google, "What, namja se- akhh.. andweee.." Yifan enggan mengatakan kalau Chen tampan, memang tampan tapi Yifan tidak akan mengatakannya, karena menurutnya dialah yang paling tampan. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Yifan semakin 'panas' hari itu ia menemukan postingan IG Chen yang membuatnya membelalakkan matanya.

**'Actor** _**Chen Xuedong's weibo update**_**: "It's eating, that allowed us to come together" w/ Yixing'**

"Mwo-ya! Yixing makan malam berdua dengan Chen, tanpa memberitahuku, dan mereka suap-suapan? What the hell? Singkirkan tanganmu dari bahu Yixing-ku. Aarrgghhh… tidak bisa dibiarkan." kemarahan Yifan sudah diubun-ubun rupanya. Ia tak sabar ingin meminta penjelasan pada kekasihnya Yixing.

Yifan mengambil iphone keluaran terbaru miliknya dan mendial nomor Yixing.

Tut-tut-tut! Pip! "Yeoboseyo.. Zhang Yixing aku butuh penjelasanmu sekarang juga." Ucap Yifan to the point tanpa memberi kesempatan Yixing untuk menjawab

**"Yifan, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau marah-marah tak jelas sedangkan aku baru saja selesai syuting dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa?"**

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku, kenapa kau mengkuti variety show dan menerima tawaran syuting itu tanpa bicara dulu padaku?"

**"Hah? Kenapa aku harus meminta izin padamu? Bukankah kau sibuk dengan 'kekasih' barumu, Wang Likun, benar kan? Kalian pasangan yang serasi."**

"Yixing, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita."

**"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan kita aku bicara kenyataan Wu Yifan. Beberapa minggu ini kau sibuk promosi film terbarumu, syuting iklan, pemotretan dengan siapa? Dengan yeoja itu kan? Siapa namanya? Wang Likun?"**

"Yixing, Wang Likun hanya temanku, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

**"Xu Jinglei?"**

"Dia hanya produserku Xing, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

**"Oh ya, **_**Xu Jinglei tertarik kepada Kris bahkan saat ia masih bersama EXO. Pada saat itu, Kris masih muda, namun ia tidak bisa menolak pesona Xu Jinglei. Wow aku terkesan Yifan. Kau menebar feromon pada setiap yeoja dan itu berhasil."**_

"Yixing, sudah kubilang kami tidak ada hubungan apapun itu hanya gossip. Kami hanya berteman."

**"Teman yang membuatmu jadi actor utama di film Somewhere only we know tanpa casting? Kalau kalian tidak memiliki hubungan dekat tidak mungkin peran itu diberikan padamu begitu saja."**

"Demi Tuhan Yixing kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Itu semua rumor dan Jinglei juga sudah membantahnya. Kami sudah menjelaskan bahwa kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Hubungan kami hubungan professional. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa makan malam berdua dengan namja itu tanpa memberitahuku."

**"Namja itu punya nama Yifan, Chen Xue Dong, Chen gege. Dan kami makan bertiga bukan berdua seperti yang kau tuduhkan padaku. Kalau kau lihat di weibo Chen gege disitu ada foto satu lagi dengan seorang yeoja."**

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, apa kau lupa kalau kau masih memiliki namjachingu? Kau ingin pendekatan dengan dia? kau ingin selingkuh dariku?"

**"Cemburu-mu berlebihan Yifan, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Chen gege. Dia baik dan perhatian, dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Kau melakukan adegan kissing dengan Likun,aku tidak melarangmu, aku tidak boleh marah karena kau bilang itu professional, jadi sekarang kau juga tidak boleh marah kalau aku dekat dengan Chen gege, karena hubungan kami sama sepertimu, hubungan professional antar pemain."**

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untukmu keluar bersama dia tanpa bilang padaku."

**"Kau juga pasti sudah pernah makan bersama Likun dan Jinglei kan? Apa kau bilang padaku? Saat kau syuting dengan Likun? Apa kau bilang padaku? Aku tahu dari berita bukan darimu. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk main dalam sebuah film, aku ditawari dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku menerimanya, ini pengalaman pertamaku bermain film. Aku juga ingin mengembangkan karirku di dunia acting."**

"Lalu bagaimana dengan acara Happy camp dan running man itu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau ikut acara itu? **Huang Xiaoming, Qiao Ren Liang, ****Eddie Peng dan Lin Gengxin? **Kau tidak lihat tatapan Xiaoming padamu? Seperti dia ingin menerkam-mu."

**"Yifan, Xiaoming gege sudah memiliki kekasih, Angela Baby. Dia menelpon Angela saat recording berlangsung."**

"Haitao dengan berani memeluk pinggangmu dan kau diam saja. kau memberinya kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu."

**"Kami sedang bermain game, wajar kalau dia begitu. Kau melakukan hal yang lebih pada Likun dan aku diam saja."**

"DI running man, bagaimana bisa kalian tidur seranjang berlima? Kau tidak takut mereka melakukan hal buruk padamu."

**"Hal buruk apa? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya lucu-lucuan disana. Beristirahat sebelum Syuting. Kau kira kami melakukan apa? Fivesome?"**

"Bisa saja mereka melakukan itu, diantara mereka kau yang paling cantik dan manis juga polos. Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi apalagi mereka seme sejati sepertiku."

**"Kau berlebihan Fan. Hah!** **Aku lelah Fan, kalau kau ingin bicara denganku, temui aku di hotel. Hotel biasa kita dulu menginap, kamar 405."**

PIP! Yixing menutup ponselnya secara sepihak.

"Yixing, Yixing…" Yifan berulang kali memanggil Yixing tapi kenyataannya teleponnya sudah ditutup. "Aish.. anak ini." Yifan mengambil jaketnya dan pergi ke hotel dimana Yixing menginap.

.

.

30 menit perjalanan menuju hotel tempat menginap Yixing. Yifan pun tiba dan segera pergi ke kamar 405.

Tok-tok-tok! Yifan mengetuk pintu kamar ber-plat nomor 405. CKLEK! Pintu terbuka, nampaklah seorang namja tampan yang membukakan pintu kamar Yixing.

"Kau?" Tanya namja itu.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Yifan bingung.

"AH pasti kau Wu Yifan, kenalkan aku Chen Xue Dong, aku mengantar Yixing karena Yixing sedang tidak enak badan sehabis syuting tadi."

"Dimana Yixing?"

"Di-di kamar. Mungkin sedang mandi." Yifan mendorong Chen dan masuk ke kamar, ia melihat Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathclothes sepanjang lutut.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Kenapa dia disini? dia bilang kau sedang sakit? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dan memintaku untuk mejemputmu tadi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. AKu tidak mau merepotkanmu ditengah jadwalmu yang padat hanya untuk menjemputku. Chen gege berbaik hati mengantarku pulang jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Kenapa kau lebih percaya namja itu daripada aku."

"Ayolah Yifan, aku capek, kalau kau mau kemari hanya ingin mengajakku bertengkar lebih baik kau pulang."

"Aku kemari karena mengkhawatirkanmu Xing, tapi sekarang kau mengusirku karena namja itu. Memang apa yang dia berikan padamu sehingga kau jadi begini padaku."

"Dia punya nama Yifan dan namanya adalah Chen Xue Dong. Chen gege. Dia namja yang baik dan jangan menuduh dia yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang dulu, aku tidak mau dia mendengar pertengkaran kita."

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini? Kau berniat menggodanya?"

"Demi Tuhan Wu Yifan,tidak semua namja berpikiran kotor sepertimu. Chen gege contohnya. Kau disini saja, jangan keluar, kalau kau keluar, kau malah akan membuat masalah. Dan jangan berpikir macam-macam padaku juga pada Chen ." Yixing meninggalkan Yifan dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk meminta Chen pulang. Yifan mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia pun terpaksa menunggu Yixing dikamar.

.

"Maafkan aku Gege, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu tapi kau tahu kan Yifan, aku tidak mau kau mendapat masalah karena Yifan."

"Aku memang sudah mau pulang Xing, hanya saja aku tidak berani pamit padamu. Mendengar kau sedang berbicara serius dengan Yifan."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Ge."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa,aku pulang dulu. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu telepon aku saja."

"Nde, terima kasih Ge." Chen memeluk Yixing sebentar dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar Yixing.

.

"Sudah selesai, adegan mellow drama-nya?" Tanya Yifan yang sudah berdiri di pintu kamar Yixing.

"Apalagi sekarang? Aku serius, kalau kau hanya ingin mengajakku bertengkar lebih baik kau pulang. Kepalaku sakit Fan, dan aku butuh tidur besok aku ada syuting."

"Kita harus bicara,"

"Bicara apalagi?"

"Tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita…" Yixing menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Yixing kembali ke kamarnya dan tak sampai 5 menit dia sudah kembali dengan memakai kaos dan celana training.

Yifan duduk di sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Yixing menghampiri Yifan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yifan."Bicaralah,aku akan mendengarkannya Yifan…" ucap Yixing mantap.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang review, follow and mem-favorit ff ini. terima kasih banyak. #deepbow. Maaf typo bertebaran. Gomawo...! disini aku buat karakter Yixing agak lebih tegas. maaf..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealous Fan-Xing**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [drama,comedy, hurt/comfort, yaoi, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing / Lay**

**Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Chen Xue Dong**

**Wang Likun**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**Terinspirasi dari kegiatan solo Yixing di China, rencana dia main film 'Oh My God' dan kedekatan Yixing dengan pemain film Tiny Times Chen Xue Dong, saia pernah nge-ship mereka jadi couple, berharap bisa main film bersama setelah Chen follow akun weibo-nya Yixing dan sekarang jadi kenyataan. Dream Come True! **

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter :**

**"Kita harus bicara,"**

**"Bicara apalagi?"**

**"Tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita…" Yixing menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Yixing kembali ke kamarnya dan tak sampai 5 menit dia sudah kembali dengan memakai kaos dan celana training.**

**Yifan duduk di sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Yixing menghampiri Yifan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yifan.**

**"Bicaralah,aku akan mendengarkannya Yifan…" ucap Yixing mantap.**

**.**

**.**

**Jealous Fan-Xing**

**.**

**.**

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini hubungan kita semakin jauh Xing."

"Aku tahu tapi aku hanya mengikutimu Fan, kau jarang menghubungiku dan aku, setiap kali menghubungimu selalu saja, 'Nomor Yang Anda Tuju Sedang Tidak Aktif!' lalu aku bisa apa? Kau begitu sibuk, bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke hotelku saja sulit sekali untukmu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Xing, aku berusaha datang ke hotelmu tapi jadwalku padat bulan ini, sulit sekali mencari celah untuk sekedar menemuimu."

"Sulit atau memang kau tidak bisa memanfaat kan jeda waktu yang ada."

"Xing..!" desah Yifan. Ping! Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Yixing. Yixing mengambilnya dan membacanya. Ia hanya menghela nafas kemudian menunjukkan pesan yang dia baca pada Yifan.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya padaku?" Yifan mengambil ponsel Yixing dan membaca isinya, Yifan cukup terkejut.

"I-Ini…"

"Kau main film baru lagi dan aku tahunya dari berita online bukan dari kekasihku sendiri? Wah..nanti aku juga akan mendapat foto terbaru kekasihku berkencan dengan lawan main di film terbarunya? Begitu kah?"

"Xing, aku baru akan mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya darimu."

"Kau tahu Fan, beberapa hari ini, tekananku sangat berat, rumor Tao akan keluar (ff ini dibuat sebelum Tao keluar ya) benar-benar membebaniku, haters yang mengatakan aku bermuka dua, semua yang kulakukan hanya pencitraan,sok jadi malaikat apalah semuanya benar-benar membuatku sedang berusaha membuktikan pada mereka, kalau aku benar-benar mampu tapi itu belum cukup. Harusnya kau tahu itu, bukan malah menambah bebanku."

"Yixing, kalau saja kau menceritakan padaku semua masalahmu, aku akan membantumu."

"Bagaimana aku cerita kalau kau saja sulit ku hubungi, beruntung aku bertemu Chen gege, dia sedikit banyak membantuku, meringankan bebanku."

"Chen lagi, Xing aku kekasihmu bukan dia, kenapa kau lebih percaya padanya?"

"Karena dia sahabatku sekarang. Dia yang lebih sering aku temui daripada kekasihku sendiri, Aku juga bertemu dengan Luhan gege dan kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, Lu-ge mau meluangkan waktunya untukku, sedangkan kau,kau mementingkan karirmu dan tidak memperdulikan perasaanku Fan."

"Xing, aku sedang membangun karirku disini, aku memulainya dari nol, aku adalah Wu Yifan bukan Kris lagi, aku sudah bukan anggota EXO seperti dulu."

"Andai saja kau lebih bersabar, kau akan mendapat kesempatan sepertiku, jauh lebih banyak dariku Fan. Kau memiliki potensi yang lebih banyak dariku."

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa meneruskan kontrakku di SM dan kita sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membahas itu lagi."

"Jika Tao benar-benar ikut keluar, aku akan semakin tertekan. Aku akan menanggung beban sebagai satu-satunya member China yang tersisa di EXO. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya Fan. Meskipun aku terlihat kuat tapi sebenarnya aku tak cukup kuat menanggung ini sendiri."

"Kalau begitu berikan bebanmu padaku, kita akan pikul bersama."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu bagaimana caranya? Kalau kau mau kembali ke SM, bebanku akan sedikit berkurang tapi kau sudah tidak ingin kembali kan?" Yixing mulai mengeluarkan airmata.

"Yixing, maafkan aku. Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, aku akan melakukannya." Yifan menghampiri Yixing dan berlutut di hadapan Yixing dengan memegang kedua tangan Yixing.

"Pulanglah Fan, aku ingin istirahat. Besok aku syuting." Usir Yixing secara halus.

"Xing.."

"Kumohon pulanglah. Aku ingin sendiri."

Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Baiklah aku akan pulang, tapi berjanjilah, kau akan menghubungiku, apapun yang terjadi padamu. Aku akan berusaha menemuimu, menemanimu kapanpun kau mau." Yixing hanya mengangguk. Yifan mencium tangan Yixing dan beralih ke keningnya. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Dan Yifan pun meninggalkan Yixing sendirian di hotel. Yixing menangis, jujur ia sangat lelah,tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya di lokasi syuting.

"Yixing..!" panggil Chen.

"Gege.." balasnya.

"Kau kenapa? matamu bengkak. Semalam kau menangis lagi?"

"Tidak ge, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya bohong.

"Jangan bohong. Tunggu sebentar." Chen mengambil sesuatu dan diberikan pada Yixing. "Kompress matamu dengan ini sebelum masuk scene-mu."

"Terima kasih ge." Jawab Yixing sambil menerima kompresan dari Chen.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bilang padaku. Aku akan membantumu." Yixing mengangguk, "Aku syuting dulu, sudah masuk scene ku." Chen meninggalkan Yixing untuk syuting scene-nya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, syuting selesai. Yixing memilih istirahat sebentar sebelum pergi interview.

"Xing…" Chen menghampiri Yixing dan membawakannya vitamin.

"Gege, kau sudah selesai atau masih ada scene tambahan lagi?"

"Ada scene tambahan tapi masih nanti. Ini aku bawakan vitamin, minumlah. Ini juga pemberian dari temanku, cukup berkhasiat dalam menjaga stamina dan daya tahan tubuh."

"Terima kasih ge, kau perhatian sekali padaku."

"Kau sekarang temanku, ah bukan, kau saudaraku sekarang begitu juga yang lain. Aku tidak mau saudaraku sakit karena kelelahan. Setelah ini kau kemana lagi?"

"Ada nterview, lalu kembali ke Korea dan besok kembali kemari lagi."

"Wow, jadwalmu padat sekali,aku mungkin sudah gila dengan jadwal sepadat itu."

"Aku sudah biasa ge. Gege sendiri, dari sini ada acara apa lagi?"

"Pemotretan tapi tidak lama, aku juga ada janji bertemu dengan sahabatku. Kami akan makan bersama."

"Wahh sepertinya seru sekali, aku juga ingin makan bersama teman-teman."

"kapan-kapan kalau kau tidak sibuk, aku akan mengajakmu makan bersama teman-temanku."

"Benarkah Ge?"

"Tentu saja. sekarang istirahatlah sebelum kau pergi interview. Jangan lupa diminum vitamin-nya kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu."

"Siap ge." Jawab Yixing sambil berpose hormat. Chen tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan Yixing.

.

.

1 Jam sebelum pergi ke bandara.

Tut-tut-tut! Pip! "Yeoboseyo…" sapa Yixing, "Yifan..Ada apa?"

"…"

"Tidak usah, aku akan ke bandara sendiri, kau lanjutkan saja syutingmu."

"…"

"Kau jangan berlebihan, tidak ada yang mengantarku, Chen gege masih ada pemotretan kalau itu yang ingin kau ketahui. Perlu aku beri nomornya atau managernya dan agar kau bisa bertanya keberadaan dia sekarang?"

"…"

"Nde. Terima kasih." Pip! Yixing menutup teleponnya, ia memijat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut nyeri dan kemudian bersiap ke bandara.

**.**

**.**

**At Korea**

"Hyung, kau istirahat saja dulu setelah itu kita berangkat ke music bank." Saran Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Baek." Yixing merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil menunggu kedatangan member yang lain. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Yixing.

"Hyung apa kau sudah tahu kalau Yifan hyung akan bermain film lagi?"

"Sudah." Jawab Yixing singkat,

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Sejujurnya aku marah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah tanda tangan tidak punya hak untuk marah padanya Baek."

"Hyung, lawan mainmu, eum siapa itu? Namja itu? Chen-Chen siapa ya?"

"Chen Xue Dong gege."

"Ya itu.."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia tampan. Sangat tampan dari Yifan hyung."

"Ya itu memang benar."

"Siapa yang tampan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, saat itu dia baru saja dari dapur.

"Chen Xue Dong, lawan main Yixing hyung di film terbarunya itu."

"Oh namja itu, ya dia memang tampan. Memangnya kenapa? kau ingin menjodohkannya dengan Yixing hyung?"

"Kalau Yixing hyung mau, lebih baik dengan Chen itu daripada Yifan hyung."

"AKu setuju." Ujar Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Kami hanya berteman, dia memang baik dan perhatian, tipe menantu idaman. Kapan-kapan kalau dia ke Korea, aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian."

"Dia pernah main film dengan member Wonder Girls kan? Di film Bad Sister. Film China-Korea dan Tiny Times." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Iya.."

"Hyung, kau tidak akan pergi kan?" tanya Baekhyun mendadak sedih.

"Maksud kalian apa? Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya pergi kemana?" tanya Yixing bingung, namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab begitu juga Chanyeol.

.

**At Music bank**

Mereka perform 'Call Me Baby' di tengah Show tangan Yixing terluka namun ia abaikan hingga selesa perform.

"OMO! Hyung tanganmu berdarah." Kyungsoo berlari kearah Yixing dan mengambil sapu tangan untuk membebatnya. "Kau bawa obatmu hyung?"

"Ada di tas." Para member EXO berkerumun namun Kyungsoo menyuruh mereka untuk menyingkir karena hal itu malah akan membuat sesak.

"Kai tolong ambilkan obat di tas Yixing hyung. Sekalian plester dan perban."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tangan Yixing hyung terluka. Ppali…" Kai berlari mengambil obat, Xiumin membantu Kai dengan mengambil Plester dan perban. Kemudian luka Yixing segera di obati. "kau harus berhati-hati hyung."

"Terima kasih Soo." Yixing tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya - Back to China **

Selesai syuting, Yixing kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap, dalam perjalanan, ia mengambil ipadnya dan membaca informasi yang sedang update.

.

**Tao EXO Dirumorkan Hengkang, Xiumin Hapus Instagram**

**_Di tengah-tengah merebaknya rumor tentang keluarnya Tao dari EXO dan SM Entertainment, rekan segrupnya Xiumin kedapatan menghapus secara permanen akun Instagram-nya, exoxm90._**

**_Pada 23 April, pencarian nama akun tersebut di Instagram tidak menghasilkan halaman apapun. Itu artinya akun yang bersangkutan telah di-nonaktifkan atau dihapus secara permanen. Padahal, jumlah pengikut lelaki 25 tahun itu sudah lebih dari 2 juta orang._**

.

"Apa benar itu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Ah mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk, jadi aku jarang membuka instagram."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yixing berdering. Ia melihat ID Caller-nya 'Yifan Calling'. Yixing pun mengangkat teleponnya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"…"

"Aku sudah sampai jam 10 tadi."

"…"

"Kau pasti tak bisa menjemputku jadi untuk apa menelponmu,"

"…"

"Maaf aku ada jadwal Fan, mungkin malam pulangnya, kau bisa pergi dengan orang lain. Ya, mungkin lain waktu"

"…"

"Bye.." Pip! Yixing menutup ponselnya, ia menghela nafas, "Aku rasa hubungan ku dengan Yifan tidak akan berhasil." Yixing mendial nomor baru,"Yeoboseyo, Lu Ge, apa kau sibuk?"

"…"

"Maukah kau menemaniku makan? Di hotel tempat menginapku saja."

"…"

"Nde, aku tungggu." PIP! Yixing menutup ponselnya dan ia memilih untuk mandi.

.

.

Tok-tok-tok! "Ya sebentar." Yixing bergegas membuka pintu dan terlihat Luhan dengan memakai jaket tebal beserta masker untuk penyamaran.

"Lu Ge, akhirnya kau datang juga."sapa Yixing.

"Aku harus melewati kerumunan wartawan yang lalu-lalang di depan. Hampir saja ketahuan." Ucap Luhan buru-buru masuk.

"Maafkan aku Le Ge, aku malah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari? Kau ada masalah lagi dengan Yifan?" tanya Luhan sambil melepas semua atribut penyamarannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Ge, semakin hari hubungan kami semakin menjauh, dia terlalu sibuk mengejar karirnya sebagai actor." Yixing pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Luhan. "Aku rasa Yifan sudah berubah sekarang."

"Dasar naga jelek, berani sekali dia membuat Yixing-ku menangis. Aku akan menelponya dan memarahinya besok, kalau perlu sekarang saja."

"Jangan Ge, nanti masalah-nya akan semakin rumit. Aku mencoba mengerti posisinya tapi dia malah semakin jauh."

"Kenapa kau tidak putus saja dan mencari yang lain?"

"Tidak semudah itu Ge, kami menjalani hubungan ini sejak lama, bagaimana mungkin aku putus begitu saja dengan Yifan hanya karena seperti ini."

"Tapi kau sekarang sedang bekerja sama dengan Chen Xue Dong kan? Dia lumayan tampan. Baik dan sopan. kalau saja aku tidak bersama Sehun, aku sudah memilihnya."

"Ya memang Chen gege itu baik hati, dia juga perhatian padaku tapi kami seperti saudara tidak lebih."

"Yifan cemburu kan dengan kedekatan kalian?" Yixing mengangguk, "Tentu saja dia cemburu, dilihat darimana pun Chen lebih baik dari Yifan, dia lebih tampan, lebih sukses secara karir karena dia memang sejak awal adalah actor dan Yifan, dia baru memulai."

"Aku rasa cemburunya berlebihan, Chen gege sudah memiliki kekasih, untuk apa dia cemburu. Aku yang harusnya cemburu, kau tahu kan ge, rumor hubungan Yifan dengan sutradaranya-Jinglei, belum lagi banyak fans yang menjodohkan Yifan dengan Likun, aku semakin tidak berdaya. Dan sekarang dia bermain film baru tanpa memberitahuku, baru kemarin aku tahu. Ge, aku sudah tidak kuat menjalani hubungan seperti ini."

"Ya, aku tahu Xing. Maafkan aku, harusnya aku terus disana dan menemanimu. Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah ge, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu."

"Besok kau ada syuting?"

"Ada tapi tidak lama, hanya beberapa jam saja, lalu kembali ke Korea sore harinya. Nanti aku juga ada syuting, tapi Cuma sebentar."

"Ada jeda waktu kah antara kau selesai syuting dengan kau pulang ke Korea?"

"Sekitar 3jam. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau jangan kemana-mana saat jeda waktu itu, tetap di hotel."

"Waeyo?"

"Pokoknya kau disini saja, jangan kemana-mana. Jangan mengangkat teleponn darinya, dari siapapun, kecuali manager-mu tapi selebihnya, teleponmu kau nonaktifkan saja."

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa Ge?"

"Pokoknya kau turuti saja kemauanku."

"Nanti kalau dia kemari dan memaksa masuk bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah lihat saja besok. Aku jamin si naga bodoh itu akan menyesal telah membuatmu menangis."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Ge. Asal jangan terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Yixing menurut saja pada Luhan.

"Beres Xing, kau tenang saja." ucap Luhan menenangkan Yixing.

.

.

Setelah makan bersama Luhan, Yixing pergi ke lokasi syuting untuk pengambilan beberapa scene.

Yixing terlihat bersama ke-3 pemain lain sedang bermain dengan bayi yang menjadi salah satu cast di film-nya. Yixing terlihat begitu senang saat bermain dengan bayi itu. Aura keibuannya terlihat, bahkan saat ia menggendongnya, bayi itu tertawa senang dan tidak menangis.

"Bayi itu terlihat nyaman digendonganmu." ucap Chen pada Yixing.

"Aku tidak tahu Ge, aku menyukai bayi ini."

"Ya syukurlah, semoga selama syuting bayi ini tidak rewel."

"Aku akan mengurusnya kalau dia rewel." Yixing menawarkan diri.

"Siap nyonya Zhang." Ujar Chen dengan posisi hormat.

"Yak gege, aku namja bukan yeoja." Ucap Yixing sebal.

"Tapi kau terlalu manis untuk seorang namja." Chen menyentil hidung Yixing.

"Berhenti menggodaku atau ku laporkan pacarmu." Ancam Yixing.

"Hiii…Aku takut…" Chen kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yixing.

.

.

Selesai syuting, Chen menghampiri Yixing. "Hei Xing, apa kau ada syuting atau acara setelah ini?"

"Tidak hyung, memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau mau ikut makan malam dengan ku dan teman-temanku? Kebetulan kami akan makan malam bersama, hari ini temanku ulang tahun."

"Eum sepertinya boleh juga hyung, tapi tidak merepotkanmu kan?"

"Tidak, nanti kau naik mobilku saja, biar manajer-mu pulang untuk istirahat."

"Nde ge, aku ikut denganmu."

"Oke, aku tunggu di mobil." Chen meninggalkan Yixing yang sedang berkemas, selesai berkemas Yixing pamit pada manager-nya dan menghampiri Chen. Mereka pun berangkat ke restaurant.

.

.

**At Restaurant**

Chen bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang bermain di Tiny Times, Kai Koh, Amber Kuo, dan beberapa lagi teman yang bukan dari kalangan artis. Mereka berkenalan dengan Yixing satu persatu dan kemudian memesan makanan.

"Jadi ini member EXO, Zhang Yixing. selama ini aku hanya melihatmu dari TV tapi ternyata dari dekat kau begitu tampan."puji salah satu teman Chen.

"Terima kasih ge, tapi kau terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak tampan, Chen gege lebih tampan."

"Yixing memang begitu, dia selalu memuji orang lain padahal dirinya sendiri juga tampan." Timpal Chen.

"Chen ge, jangan memujiku terus nanti aku besar kepala dan saking besarnya, kepalaku bisa pecah lo." Canda Yixing. mereka semua tertawa.

"Ternyata selain sopan, dia juga lucu." Tambah Amber. Chen mengacak-acak rambut Yixing gemas. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam dengan berbincang dan berbagi pengalaman mengenai music dan acting.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang Luhan perintahkan, Yixing berdiam di kamar sambil menunggu, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan pada Yifan, ia tak tahu. Ia juga menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Luhan ge lakukan pada Yifan ya?" tanyanya sambil mondar-mandir di kamar. Ia melihat kopernya sudah tersusun rapi tinggal ia bawa karena ia telah membereskannya. "Hah? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan sih, aku penasaran." Yixing pun merebahkan dirinya di bed. Ia mengambil boneka unicorn pemberian fans dan ia mainkan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, BRAK! Pintu terbuka kasar, Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya dan bangun untuk melihat siapa yang datang. ia berjalan keluar dan ia melihat Yifan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Yifan…Eeummphhh…" tiba-tiba Yifan menciumnya kasar, "Yifhh-aanhh-a-appahh-yang-k-kau-lla-kukan-eummpphh.." Yixing berusaha melepaskan diri, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman Yifan. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau gila menciumku sekasar itu?" tanya Yixing marah.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." ucap Yifan tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Yixing terbelalak bingung. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Xing, aku minta maaf karena aku mengabaikanmu, maafkan aku." Kemudian Yifan memeluk Yixing erat.

"Yak-yak apa yang terjadi?" Yifan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yixing dalam-dalam.

"Luhan bilang, kau meminta putus dariku karena sikapku, dan kau tidak mau melihatku lagi. Demi Tuhan Xing, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, kuakui aku cemburu dengan kedekatanmu dan Chen tapi aku tidak mau berpisah darimu."

"What? Lu-Luhan ge bilang seperti itu?"

"D-dia juga bilang, kau mencoba bunuh diri dengan minum obat tidur, beruntung dia kemari tepat waktu jadi kau tidak jadi bunuh diri. Kau seperti itu karena aku, dan aku sangat merasa bersalah Xing." Yixing semakin terbelalak. "K-Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan Xing, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"A-aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Fan."

"Berjanjilah.. berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan aku akan berubah,aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu, aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi."

"Nde-nde-nde…" jawab Yixing gugup. Yifan tersenyum dan kemudian memeluknya kembali. 'Lu ge melakukannya sampai sejauh itu, daebakkk.' Puji Yixing dalam hati.

"Yixing.." panggil Yifan.

"Nde.."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Ya aku juga." Yifan melepas pelukannya.

"Xing.."

"Nde... kau kenapa Yifan?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Yifan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Y-ya-ya, aku juga, bu-bukan-kah aku su-sudah mengatakannya."ucap Yixing takut-takut.

"Aku rindu yang lain." Ucap Yifan sensual.

"Wh-wh-what?" Tiba-tiba Yifan menggendong Yixing dan membawanya ke kamar. "H-hei apa yang kau lakukan? Yifan.. andwee… " teriak Yixing. BRAk! Yifan menutup pintu kamar Yixing dengan kakinya.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**HEI I'M BACK! Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje, gak sesuai harapan, author baru kembali dari luar kota dan blank ide, jadi maafkan author jika tidak sesuai harapan.**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang review, follow and mem-favorit ff ini. terima kasih banyak. #deepbow. Maaf typo bertebaran. Gomawo...! disini aku buat karakter Yixing agak lebih tegas. maaf..**


End file.
